Reunion
by VirajPatel
Summary: Being reunited is great. Especially when you haven't seen your sibling... um... siblings for 3 years! LuNa *Spoilers for The Pirate King's Journey*
1. Brotehr and Sister?

**A/N: Here it is as I said in The Pirate King's Journey Chapter 8 :), a Fic set in the Alabasta arc of my story :D. This is just small 3-4 chapter fic for those who are wondering who Luffy's sister and can't wait... Impatient Bastards :P. Anyways! Without further ado let the chapter begin :) Oh btw, this shit has TONS OF SPOILERS. Okay not tons but it does have spoilers so be careful :P.**

* * *

Arrival at Alabasta!

* * *

A city with busy streets and many vendors came into view as the Strawhat crew arrived at their destination. Alabasta.

"Alright guys! Listen up! Kuro, Gin, relay this message to the others when I'm finished." Luffy called as the going merry docked. "We arrived at Alabasta, since we're pirates and there are hundreds of us, we're going to have to divide into groups and get supplies separately while the majority of people stay onboard and guard the ships. You get that... Gin, Kuro?" Luffy towards them.

"Yeah, we'll go tell the rest of the crew and form groups." Gin and Kuro walked off towards their respective ships.

"Great, now let's go! I haven't had anything to eat in forever." Luffy's stomach growled uncontrollably.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't go causing trouble." Nami walked passed him and down the ladder.

"Heh, whatever, it's not like I do it on purpose." he shrugged and walked after her.

"Ne, mina... I can't come with you guys." Vivi looked down.

"That's right... people will recognize you too easily here... Don't worry Vivi-chan! I'll bring some food back for you." Sanji called up to her as he too got off the ship.

Vivi then noticed a ship harboured in the distance. She gasped as she saw the ship belonged to Mister 3 whom they had fought recently on Little Garden.

"Oi mina! I see Mister 3's ship!" She pointed towards it.

"Hmm... I guess since I didn't sense anything then that means he isn't there. Don't let your guard down though, he could be somewhere in this city." Luffy yelled back. "Wait Vivi come with us, just wear a disguise. It'll be easier to keep an eye on you, and in case Mister 3 decides to come back here." Luffy called back as he stopped walking, Nami and the others following.

"Wait right there Luffy, I'll be back before you know it." Vivi went inside and grabbed a cloak that could properly cover her face and hair and went after Luffy and the others.

"You set to gohhhh..." Luffy kneeled to the ground as he clutched his head in pain.

"Luffy! You alright?" Nami knelt beside him to check on him.

"Ah... It's the heat... Since I'm water, cold and hot temperatures don't really go with me..." Luffy got up. "I'll be alright though... I survived Drum, I'm pretty sure I can survive this place..." he began walking forward.

* * *

-In the city-

The crew managed to find a corner where they could rest.

"Alright. This is our meeting point, if you're going out shopping take no more than 2 or 3 hours got it?" Nami ordered. The crew replied with an 'okay' and that was that.

"Alright, you'll be safe here, no one will be able to see you Vivi-chan." Sanji said. Vivi didn't answer and was staring blankly into space.

"Vivi-chan?" Vivi jumped at someone calling her name.

"What's wrong Vivi-chan?" Sanji pressed on.

"Oh... I was just thinking... while I was looking at the city, everything still seemed to be fine. And even though, I can't truly be at ease... I still think it can't be saved." Vivi clutched her cloak.

"Yeah... this place is pretty peaceful." Nami inquired.

"Vivi... you said that you had special forces to suppress the rebellion, right?" Zoro asked and she replied with a nod. "Then what's next?... What do we have to do?" Vivi softly gasped as she looked at Zoro. "Well, if we can still save them, we have to take action, and fast."

"Well... that is true... but you only promised to take me as far as Alabasta and-" She was cut off with a soft bonk to the head, courtesy of Nami.

"What are you talking about? I can't believe you're still talking like that. I mean come on, we've sailed together all the way here. You honestly think we're going to abandon you now?"

"Nami's right you know." Usopp intervened.

"Well of course she is right, we won't stop until Miss Vivi's country is safe." Kuro said.

"Damn right, Baroque works is going to pay for messing with Little Sister Vivi." Gin twirled his tonfas.

"And I'm pretty interested in this Shichibukai."

"That's enough out of you!" Nami glared at Luffy.

"Besides... If this country is crushed... then I won't get my fee for escorting you here. Understand?" Nami stared with a devilish expression right in front of Vivi's face.

"H-Hai..." She replied with a sweat drop.

"Good, you understand!"

"You're going to hell..."

"Oh, why thank you Zoro, and don't think I've forgotten you're debt either..."

"Damn you..."

"I'll get it from you, even when I'm in hell! You'll pay me back precisely 400,000 beli."

"What! It increased!" She shrugged it off. "It will keep increasing if you don't pay me back soon."

"Arigato, mina... I guess this means that our next stop is Yuba. That's where the rebel base is. But, we have to cross the desert in order to get to Yuba. We have to arrange the neccessary food, water and clothing here, but... If Mr. 3 is still here then that could spell trouble."

"Ah, say no more. He's never seen my face so I could go get the supplies." Sanji replied. "And Chopper here wasn't part of the crew then, so he hasn't seen his face either."

"Then it's settled... Sanji and Chopper, you go get the supplies." Nami ordered. "Vivi, what will we need?"

"What we'll need most is supplies like food, water and medication. But also, get clothing that can protect you from the sun, without proper clothing the sun can be really deadly to your skin. Also, make sure it's what the citizens also wear, so we don't stand out." Vivi finished.

"Ah and get Perfume too!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yosh! Ready to go Chopper?" Sanji got up.

"Un! Let's go!" They walked off into the market.

"I'm hungry..." Luffy whined.

"Quiet down Luffy, Sanji and Chopper will be back with food." Nami hissed.

"I can't wait any longer... I'm going to go find a restaurant." He got up and began walking.

"Luffy! You shouldn't be walking around by yourself in that condition!" Nami yelled.

"Don't worry so much, I'm just going for a walk... I'll be fine." He said as he continued walking. "I'll be back soon, just going to a restaurant to grab a bite to eat." he continued walking.

* * *

-After Chopper and Sanji get back-

Everyone put on their new clothes while, Usopp, Kuro and Gin were eating.

"Umm Sanji-san, why did you get us clothing the dancers wear?" Vivi asked with a sweat drop. "Do you like it?! I thought it would look really good on you~!"

"But I asked for clothing that the citizens wear..."

"Dancers _are_ citizens Vivi-chan..."

"But for walking in the desert..." Sanji continued to ignore her reasoning. "There's just no point in talking to him."

"Oi! Why is Chopper blocking his nose?" Zoro asked as he knelt beside Chopper. "Oh, that's because of the perfume." Sanji replied.

"What? Perfume... Oh you mean this?" Nami sprayed some more on herself.

"Oi! Cut that out! You trying to kill me here?!" Chopper yelled.

"Oi, Nami-san where's Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, he went to go find a restaurant to get something to eat, he was really starving."

"Well, let's go find him then set sail for Yuba." Zoro got up.

"Before we go, I'd like to make a request, I know it's going to be a dangerous journey... Please! Lend me all of your strength!" Vivi cried.

"Heh, Finally, you said it!" Vivi gasped as she looked at Nami. "You can count on us!" she gave her a thumbs up.

"Not knowing what's going to happen is the same as sailing, isn't that right Vivi-chan?"

"And besides, I'm sure Luffy would be more than happy to kick Crocodiles ass for you little sis! So lighten up!" Gin also gave her a thumbs up.

"And there is going to be no one in our way that will be able to stop us. So don't worry about a thing Miss Vivi, we'll save this country if it's the last thing we do." Kuro readied his claws.

"Mina... Arigatou!" she was in tears.

"Now raise your spirits everyone! Let's go find Luffy and head for Yuba!" Nami cried as she raised her hand. "RYOKAI!" Everyone cried.

* * *

-In Town-

"Man... If I'm in this heat any longer I think I'll catch a fever..." Luffy's stomach growled some more. "And to top it off... I'm hungry..." he whined as he kept walking.

Suddenly a sweet aroma entered Luffy's nostrils and all thoughts of hunger and sickness was forgotten as instincts took over. He broke the sound barrier in an instant and was rushing towards the scent that he could familiarise in his sleep. Food.

After Luffy was done filling his black hole he calls a stomach, he was wandering around town again until he noticed everyone walking together. "Oi! Mina!" he called while waving his arms around. "Luffy! There you are! What took you so long!?" Nami huffed.

"Hehe... Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the tim-" he suddenly gasped as his head shot around. "Huh, Luffy what's wrong?" Nami asked worried.

'This presence... it couldn't be?'

"O-I! AC-E, LU-NA!" he shouted towards two people in particular that were in the crowd.

"LUU-FFYY!" The two shouted back as they rushed over.

"How you been!" Luffy fist bumped the male. He was a little taller than Luffy and was showing off a rather fit body. He wore an orange cowboy hat with a red bead necklace. He had on black shorts with matching black boots.

"Hey Ace!" Luffy tried to talk but was muffled by someone throwing themselves at Luffy for a hug.

"Luffy! I missed you!" The person cried.

The person seemedo be a girl with long straight orange hair that was identical to Nami's running down past her shoulders and to the middle of her back. She had ocean blue eyes that bore into his own blue ones. She wore a blue hoodie with an orange shirt underneath while wearing a pair white short shorts that showed off her long slender legs. The last of her attire was a pair of orange gladiator sandals and 2 long katana on her back. In short, she looked like a goddess.

"Hey Luna, I missed you too." Luffy returned the hug. Much to everyone's (including Luffy's) surprise, she kissed his cheek. "Come on... don't do that when people are around..." Luffy whined as he wiped his cheek.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I haven't seen you in 3 years... I will kiss you as much as I want! And I expect a kiss back in return mister!" She glared at him. He sighed and grudgingly obliged as he gave her a peck on the cheek. She kissed him again, much to his dismay. "See? Was that hard?"

By now, the entire crew could only stare at the three, jaws flat on the ground. Nami could feel a tinge of jealousy as she looked at the woman and Luffy. Luffy noticed them and turned to them grinning.

"Guys let me introduce you. To my brother Ace and my sister Luna!" he pointed towards the two. They waved back with friendly smiles.

"EHHHH?!" The crew shouted in shock.

* * *

**A/N: So... How was that?! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter :) I plan on finishing this little fic quickly so yeah :D. Hmm... I wonder how I got the name for Luffy's Sister, oh how I wonder. :P ANYWAYS! If you guys could, please leave a review or something to tell me as to how you liked/disliked it :P Criticism is welcomed as always :)**


	2. Fire-Fist and the Moon Assassin

**A/N: Holy CRAP! I am sorry for the long wait :X. But I was on vacation over the March Break and I visited family over the Easter break. AND I had school in between. So it was really difficult for me to update. BUT! I did finish this chapter, hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is, that is for you guys to decide :P. So, without any further ado, let the chapter begin :P**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fire-fist and the Moon Assassin

* * *

"You have siblings?!" The crew shouted in shock.

"Umm yeah... didn't I tell you guys?"

"NO!"

"Umm... well he did tell me that he had a sister. I kind of forgot to mention it after..." Nami said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyways, I'm not surprised you have a brother and a sister, but what are they doing on the grand line?" Zoro asked.

"Luna and Ace left my island 3 years before me to become pirates. They're really strong! Shishishi." Luna and Ace were rubbing the back of their heads with a smile.

"Anyways, Luffy, lets go back to your ship, there are marines here looking for you." Luna said.

"Stop! Mugiwara!" The marines ran around a corner to see the crew standing in the middle of the street in plain view.

"Don't worry I got this. Just start packing up, so we can leave as soon as possible." Luna stepped forward as she unsheathed the two katana on her back and began twirling them. Her katana were a light shade of blue with an orange hilt, and were considerably long, almost 5 feet in length.

"Charge! She's just one woman, there's dozens of us!" One of the marines cried as they all charged towards Luna, swords and rifles ready.

"A single woman that can kick all your asses." Luna mumbled as she stepped forward and disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" The marines yelled as they searched around for her.

"Behind you guys..." they heard a voice and they turned around to see her standing there with a smirk.

"Get her!" they ran towards her. She disappeared again but this time, appeared in front of a marine not even a second after and cut him down. The other marines were left astonished and scared for their lives, for they didn't know when or where she would appear again. A flash... and she appeared again, this time even faster as she took down another marine. She was disappearing and reappearing so fast, her image was flickering, each marine was being taken down, one by one, until there was only one left standing, still conscious.

It was like a tiger staring down a rabbit dead in the eye. She gave one strong glare before the marine fell unconscious. "Just one woman my ass..." she mumbled as she wiped her blood stained katana and sheathed them.

"How... what just happened?" Nami questioned, completely astonished.

Luna looked over at her and smiled. "I ate the Idō - Idō no Mi. I'm a teleport woman." she said as she appeared in front of Nami. "Although Luffy already introduced me to his crew, I'd like to make it a little more formal. My name's Luna, nice to meet you." she smiled and held out her hand.

"My name is Nami, it's nice to meet you too, Luffy told me about you quite a while ago. He told me that his sister was very beautiful and it looks like he wasn't lying." Nami admitted as she stared at Luna in awe and returned the handshake.

"Ha! He did now? He's the sweetest little brother a girl could ask for. You're really pretty too. I really like that outfit you're wearing, it looks really good. I really need to change out of this outfit, it's definitely not something I want to wear in the desert. You know where I could get something like what you're wearing?" She asked as she was rubbing the back of her head with a big smile on her face. As the girl talk was about to commence...

"Mellorine~! I bought extra clothing for emergencies and this seems to be one." Sanji swooned over to her.

"Ah! Why thank you... and your name is?"

"My name is Sanji mademoiselle!"

"My name is Luna, it's nice to meet you."

"Ah~ Luna your name describes you so well. Just as, if not more, beautiful as the moon and a smile that is just as bright and dazzling." he continued on.

"Ahaha... Thank you..." she replied back with a nervous laugh.

"Luna, weren't we going back to the ship?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, yeah, we should get going before more arrive." They began to leave.

"Stop right there!" This time, it was a single voice, also much deeper than the marines they had just defeated. Luffy turned around and saw Captain Smoker standing there with a frown.

"Ah! It's you from Loguetown!" Luffy yelled.

"Monkey D. Luffy... to think your siblings would be Fire-Fist-Ace and Luna, the second and fourth division commanders of the Whitebeard pirates." Smoker growled.

"Oh? So you've heard of us." Luna replied with a devious grin.

"Who hasn't heard of you? Luna the moon assassin... a woman with beauty that rivals that of the pirate empress, Boa Hancock, and haki that is just as deadly combined with stealth that is nearly undetectable; and Fire-Fist-Ace, a pirate whose reputation grew faster than anyone in this golden age and one who possesses a Logia ability no less. You both have exceptionally high bounties even for grand line pirates... and I can't let you pass."

"Oh, I think I'll be deciding that..." Ace stepped up face to face with Smoker.

"You guys go on ahead to the ship. I'll take care of Smoker then meet up with you." Ace said to Luffy and Luna as he turned around and faced off against Smoker.

"A battle between fire and smoke seems pointless doesn't it?" Ace said as he readied his flame fist.

"Even so, you must be stopped at once. Get ready! White Blow!" Smoker yelled as he threw a smoking punch towards Ace.

"Hi-ken!" Ace returned his punch with one of his own and countered.

"Let's go guys!" Luffy yelled as he picked up a barrel and ran away from the fight towards the harbour.

The others soon followed. "Luffy, are you sure we should leave Ace there all by himself?" Nami questioned. "Don't worry, Ace is super strong, he can take care of himself, he said he'd meet up with us once he's done distracting Smoker to make time for us." Luna inquired while looking back towards the crew.

Looking back towards the fight, he observed the results of a person who spent 3 years on the grandline. Towers of smoke and flame exploded from the town as the battle raged on. Explosions could be heard as people fled into buildings for cover. "Wow, Ace seems so much stronger than when I last saw him." He looked towards his sister.

"He's not the only one... We've both worked our asses off. I hope you haven't been slacking with your training." she teased back.

"Hah, I'm much stronger than I was before, there's no way I'd let myself fall behind." He smirked back at her.

"Me and Ace will be the judge of that, you're not off the hook yet," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know what... we haven't done this in a long time... let's race back to the ship." He suggested playfully.

"You're on baby brother, any rules?"

"Nope, first one that touches the ship wins, you guys remember where the ship is right?" he looked back towards his crew who were watching them intently. Nami nodded, speaking for the rest.

"Great! Okay! 3... 2... 1... GO!" And they were off. Luffy accelerated past mach speed as he ran through the town trying his best not to crash into buildings, however tiring that was. All that was left of him was the deafening sound of a sonic boom and a dirt-smoke trail. Luna decided to take the shorter route by teleporting on rooftops and heading towards the docks that way. Either way it looked like they were going to make it at the exact same time.

"He's so careless..." Nami sighed.

-Back with the race-

Luffy was sprinting through the streets, locals had no idea what was passing them all they saw was a blur of red and it was gone. He was sprinting through the streets getting closer and closer to the ship. The ship harbour came into view and not too far from it was the rocky outcrop where the ship was docked. 'Just a bit more.'

Meanwhile, Luna was going from rooftop to rooftop as swiftly as she could. She cleared the last block of houses and was on top of a house at the harbour. She looked around until she saw a ship in the distance that had a sail on it with a skull and crossbones and a strawhat. 'Definitely Luffy's' She teleported to it and awaited Luffy's arrival. She didn't have to wait long as he came sprinting onto the ship.

"Crap, I lost." Luffy was panting hard. He over-exerted himself and the heat wasn't helping his situation either.

"Haha you forgot I'm three years older than you and I chose the rooftops instead of taking the long way." She teased him playfully.

"Haahhh... you're still as fast as ever I see. This heat is killing me."

"Yup and I'll only get faster; and have some rest before your crew gets back, I know how much you hate the heat and the cold."

"Man I missed you and Ace so much." He sighed and fell onto the deck and stared up at the sky. He truly had missed them, seeing as the last time he saw them was when he was 14, still training his butt off. Being without his siblings was tough, but he persevered with the help of Shanks.

"Awww, looks like someone needs a hug." She jumped onto him as her older sister instincts kicked in.

"No, no, no... ugh..." he was being smothered by Luna's body. Eventually he gave in and hugged her back. He didn't mind the hug at all, as it helped comfort him.

"You know I missed you too... I always stayed up at night wondering whether you were eating well or getting enough sleep. It was silly of me I know but, I guess that's just what big sisters do, worry for no reason." She began trailing off. During the early stages of her adventure, when Ace was sleeping, she'd stay up at night, worrying for Luffy. She told herself repeatedly to not worry, but she just couldn't help it.

"Luna?" He questioned in surprise at the change of her tone.

"So thank you... for giving me nothing to worry about." She hugged him tighter. God, it really was nice for her to be finally holding her baby brother in her arms again.

"Don't worry Luna, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He hugged her back even tighter - if that were even possible -.

They just laid there, basking in each others' comfortable presence.

Several minutes later footsteps of several people could be heard near the ship. "Oi Luffy, Luna you guys up there?" They heard Zoro shouting up to them.

"Yeah we're here, get on! We're still waiting for Ace." Soon all the strawhats were on the ship and were preparing to leave.

"Hey, are you both sure leaving Ace to fend for himself was a good idea? I mean he hasn't shown up yet, what if he got captures?" Usopp asked. Luffy and Luna both looked at him funny and began laughing.

"Ha, don't worry, Ace will be just fine, however strong Smoker may be, Ace isn't going to let himself be captured that easily. The idiot is probably just lost somewhere..." Luna mumbled the last part. Ace may be ridiculously strong and decently smart, but he had a horrible sense of direction.

"Hey I take offence to that." Ace yelled as he jumped onto the ship.

"Oh Ace! Meet my nakama! They're super cool!" Luffy beamed.

"Oh I see, hello everyone. I trust that my little brother has been in your care?"

"Yes. He has." A monotone reply shared amongst the crew answered Ace's question.

"He's always been bad with manners, so he'll probably end up burning your hands a few times."

"Yes. He has." The same monotone reply.

"I still can't believe that Luffy's brother and sister are this nice. They're not like Luffy at all." Usopp exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm nice? Right?" Luffy asked. He was answered with a chorus of whistles and eyes that did not want to meet his.

"Don't worry Luffy-san, you're nice in your own way." Vivi tried reassuring him.

"Strawhat Luffy!" The crew herd Luffy's alias being yelled from somewhere in the harbour. Vivi soon discovered the source of the yelling as she saw multiple Baroque Works ships coming towards them. She immediately let the crew know of her finding.

"Guys! It's a fleet of Baroque Works ships, the Billions fleet!"

"Luffy!" Ace called. He got what he wanted, as his little brother was paying attention. "I'll clean them up." He jumped onto his boat which didn't look like much compared to the big ships that the Billions were packing.

"What does he intend to do on that tiny little boat?" Usopp questioned, shocked that Ace was going to try and take on all those ships with just that tiny little boat.

"Let's just see... what the Second-Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates is capable of..." Zoro looked on with interest.

Ace turned his feet into flames as he blasted fire out of the back of his little boat to propel it forward. He began rocketing towards the fleet, getting ever so closer.

"Let's see you get past our ships!" One of the Billions members cried. Ace smirked as he inwardly accepted that challenge.

He pushed down on the boat and jumped into the air. The boat went below the water as it cruised past under the ships. Meanwhile Ace was flipping through the air like an acrobat over the ships. As he was about to land into the water, his boat appeared out from under the last Baroque works ship and he managed to land back onto it.

Everyone was shocked. Ace wasted no time into bursting his arm into flames as he prepared for his next attack. "Hi-ken!" He shouted as he threw a punch of pure flame at the ships, penetrating through each ship until there was nothing left but rubble. He smirked as he readjusted his hat with the tip of his flame finger.

-Back on Merry-

"So Ace, why are you and Luna in Alabasta?" Luffy asked as they were all lounging on the deck drinking various drinks, obviously no alcohol for Luffy.

"I'm currently searching for a man, he used to be a member of the Second division... my subordinate. That is, until he committed the greatest crime you can aboard a pirate ship... he murdered his own nakama and fled the ship. As the commander, it's my responsibility to find him and finish him off. The only reason I came into this country is because he was reportedly seen in Yuba." Ace chugged the last of his drink.

"Oh wow, what a coincidence. Isn't that where we're headed Vivi?" Luffy turned his head to the blue haired princess.

'Yeah, first we have to land at Erumalu, then we travel on foot to the Yuba-oasis." She explained.

"Awww, on foot?" Luffy whined.

"It's not that far of a walk Luffy, only about 40 or 50 kilometres." Luna said.

"What! I'll die of heat stroke or something! I hate the heat!" He continued to whine.

"Calm your shit, Luffy!" Nami hit him on the head to get him to stop whining. But her actions caused him to become more annoying and resulted in her hitting him more, which escalated into a chain reaction of hitting and whining and yelling. They all laughed as the ship slowly but surely, set sail for Erumalu.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is! Hope you like it... And I tried to make Luna look as sisterly as I could, since I don't know what it's like to have a sister (I only have a little 12 year old brother) . And for those wondering about why this story is tagged Luffy and Nami, calm your shiiieettt it will make sense soon.. impatient bastards :P. Also, after this story, I intend to finish The Pirate King's Journey up to Arlong Park and then start a new story which takes in the late stages of TPKJ, from the Sabaody Arc to the beginning of Fishman Island. I have some epic shit planned and I just can't keep it in my head X.X. That is all... Fresh you all later. **


End file.
